


Seeing the Stars for the First Time

by choosinghope



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fallen Castiel, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosinghope/pseuds/choosinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has always wondered what the universe looked like, and The Doctor decides that he just might show him it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Stars for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my try at making a SuperWho ficlit... I like it so I hope you guys like it. Oh btw this is my first SuperWho ficlit and my first upload on this website. whoop whoop

Castiel was sitting down in the TARDIS looking out into the universe before him. He'd always wandered what the universe looked like, and when the Doctor came, he gave him the opportunity to travel through it. He just couldn't resist. "It's beautiful isn't it." the Doctor said, moving to sit next to Castiel. "It is, it's amazing" the angel answered after a few minutes. They gazed out into the empty space and watched a star slowly fade out into the darkness. It reminded him of so many memories that he kept shoved away into the dark corners of his memory; memories he didn't want to remember. "How do you do it?" Castiel asked the man. "Do what?" the Doctor answered calmly looking down to some planets below. "How do you manage the pain of being alone for such long periods of time?" He asked looking at the Doctor. "The same way you manage your feelings for Dean" He said returning Castiel's stare. "By not showing them." "But how do you kno-" Before he could finish the Doctor interrupted him. "I'm not completely oblivious to these things Castiel" he forced a half smile "After all, I have been for lack of a better word alive for about ten thousand years. I've seen my fair share of people with feelings like yours" The fake smile left his face and was replaced with a genuine one. "You my friend, are brilliant" Castiel said smiling while shaking his head. The Doctor looked away from Castiel for a moment then got up. "Well, I have some 'work' I need to do" He brushed off some dust on his pants and walked inside. Castiel nodded and got up as well, a pained look on his face. "What's the matter? I thought you were coming with?" the Doctor asked smiling. Castiel nodded and smiled. "I just didn't think th-" The Doctor cut him off. "Nonsense, I said I would show you everything wonderful in the universe and I don't plan on breaking that promise anytime soon" the Doctor said as he pulled levers and pushed buttons. "Now off we go, you better hold on tight because you will fall... a lot. Are you ready? Good now Geronimo!" He said as they whirled off into the stars.


End file.
